Strength
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Porém, quando eu achei que havia perdido a guerra contra Lúcifer, ele me salvou. Mais uma vez. - Não necessariamente wincest. Spoiler 5x22. Sam POV.


**N/A: **Algum santo baixou em mim e eu escrevi isso. Estou tão avoada ainda por causa do episódio, que nem sei o que dizer aqui. Então só espero que gostem da fanfic. Sam POV, ok? E tem** spoilers **do último episódio da quinta temporada. Sejam felizes, então.

**Strength**

"_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming under_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay_

_I can't live without you  
'Cause maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one"_

_Two is better than one – Boys Like Girls_

"_Você é minha fraqueza. E eu sou a sua. E eles sabem disso. Então não importa o que tenhamos – amor, família – eles sempre vão arranjar uma forma de nos atingir."_

Dean uma vez disse. E é verdade. Quantas vezes demônios, anjos, qualquer coisa, nos usaram como ponto fraco para atingir o outro? Quantas vezes perdemos um ao outro?

A família sempre foi a coisa mais importante para os Winchesters, devo admitir. Mas não podemos negar que o que Dean e eu compartilhamos é muito mais do que isso. Nós sempre estivemos juntos. Não conheci minha mãe. Meu pai sempre estava fora caçando. Quem realmente cuidou de mim e esteve ao meu lado foi Dean.

Por isso nós morremos um pelo outro. Vendemos nossas almas um pelo outro. É idiotice, mas nós somos tudo o que o outro tem de verdade.

Algumas vezes nós erramos, ficamos a ponto de nunca mais nos ver. Muitas das vezes, eu fui o errado, o culpado. Mas Dean sempre me perdoou de alguma forma – mais cedo ou mais tarde. E era difícil sempre errar. No entanto, Dean me dava forças para continuar seguindo em frente.

Porém, quando eu achei que havia perdido a guerra contra Lúcifer, ele me salvou. Mais uma vez.

"_Sammy, está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Estou aqui. Eu não vou lhe abandonar. Eu não vou lhe abandonar."_

Éramos loucos, para dizer o mínimo. Principalmente Dean. Quer dizer, ele não poderia ser completamente são e aparecer no meio de uma batalha entre Lúcifer e Miguel só por minha causa. Contudo, ele o fez. Ele veio. Ele não me abandonou.

E isso me deu forças. Quando eu pensei que tudo estava perdido, eu tive as palavras de meu irmão. Eu me encontrei, eu lutei. Eu venci.

Vê-lo com a cara toda arrebentada dos inúmeros socos que eu lhe dei – Lúcifer, na verdade – fez meu coração apertar. Mas eu precisava prender Lúcifer. Foi para isso que eu disse sim.

E lá fui eu. Joguei os quatro anéis no chão, proferi as palavras certas e quando o buraco se abriu, eu fui. Hesitei, claro, porque não queria deixar meu irmão lá, daquele jeito. Só em pensar que ele poderia morrer pelas coisas que Lúcifer fez enquanto dominava meu corpo, me dava náuseas.

E então Miguel estava tentando me impedir. Por que ele faria isso? Como anjo, ele deveria desejar que a Terra ficasse bem, ou seja, sem Apocalipse e Lúcifer para atormentá-la. Mas ele estava preso demais a essa briga com o irmão.

Miguel e Lúcifer eram diferentes de Dean e eu. Nós podíamos errar e errar, mas sempre estaríamos um ao lado do outro para perdoar e proteger. Nada – nesse mundo, no Céu ou no Inferno – era mais importante do que Dean era para mim. E eu tinha certeza que era o mesmo em relação à Dean.

Mas eles não se perdoavam. Miguel não perdoava os erros de Lúcifer e este, por sua vez, não via a preocupação que o irmão tinha para com ele. Eles estavam presos em um ciclo, e foi por isso que ambos foram presos no Inferno.

Já eu consegui escapar. Não sei como e não sei ao certo o porquê. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que estou aqui por uma única razão: por Dean. E a primeira coisa que fui fazer, foi procurá-lo.

E ele havia cumprido sua promessa. Como ele sempre fazia. Ele dava tudo por mim – sua vida, sua alma. E eu dava tudo por ele.

"_Nós somos a fraqueza um do outro – é verdade. Mas somos mais do que isso. Somos a força um do outro, Dean. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria vencido minha batalha interna com Lúcifer. E muito menos estaria aqui agora, vendo você viver uma vida feliz."_


End file.
